


Broccoli

by Eggotime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggotime/pseuds/Eggotime
Summary: A joke fic I wrote for a bro





	Broccoli

Cal was everything to bro, and Cal knew that. He would dote on him endlessy, even making sure he had clean clothes. Who does that? What sane person does that? Maybe bro wasn’t sane. I mean he prioritized Cal over even his own meteor child, but that didn’t matter. Bro had Cal and Cal was all he needed. For example, at the moment Cal was softly caressing Bro’s face while he slept. This usually caused something or other to happen and afterwards Bro always kept a close eye on Cal for a few days afterwards. Maybe it was the night terrors. Who could say?  
Suddenly, Cal felt a sudden pierce in his perfectly maintained fabric. It was Bro’s infernal brother. David.  
“Time to die you abomination of humanity.” Dave whispered, stabbing cal several more times before beheading the thing and burning it. “My work here is done.”


End file.
